


Take Me to Church

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, CEO Jensen Ackles, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Flogging, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Playboy Jared, Sex Club, Slavery, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: World traveler and playboy Jared Padalecki wakes up to find he belongs to powerful wealthy business tycoon Jensen Ackles as a sub/pleasure slave and slowly discovers the place he truly belongs.Written for the 2018 SPN ReverseBang





	Take Me to Church

**Art Title:** The Hand That Holds the World

 **Prompt Number:** R1003

**Artist:[dragynville](https://dragynville.livejournal.com)**

 

 **Fic Title:** Take Me to Church

 **Fandom/Genre:** SPN RPS Drama

 **Pairing(s):** J2

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Word Count:** 5k

 

 **Summary:** World traveler and playboy Jared Padalecki wakes up to find he belongs to powerful wealthy business tycoon Jensen Ackles as a sub/pleasure slave and slowly discovers the place he truly belongs.

 **A/N:** So many thanks to my amazing artist dragynville! They've done more than I put in the story, so make sure to click on their name or the links below the artwork to see it all and even more of their stuff! Go go go. They were super present through the entire process and awesome to work with! I'd be pleased to work with them more in the future! As always, thanks to my editor who probably hates me about right now. lol

Church is a real place in Amsterdam. It's a cruise club focused on being a safe space for gay and other marginalized groups, and it looks amazing. Sinopec is real, but I doubt they'd be that interested in branching out into the States. lol If you're wondering, those addresses are both real places in NYC and they do border a park just like in the story. Unlike the story though, they're really the Key Food Market and Super Pollo Latino. The park is Sunset Park.

BDSM is all about consent. This story is not. If you know someone is struggling with their desire to be submissive, don't collar them anyway. It worked out for Jensen, but I don't think the rest of us would be that lucky. Also, kidnapping is bad. Don't do it. lol 

  **Art Links:** [LJ](https://dragynville.livejournal.com/575558.html) | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684909)

 

**Take Me to Church**

Jared woke with a start and looked around frantically. Still the same small but tastefully appointed room. Still the gentle sway of a private jet in flight. Still the same buttery soft leather collar around his neck.

So it wasn’t a dream then.

Jared was extremely rich. He spent his time split pretty evenly between parties, fucking and private flights to _more_ parties. Forcing himself to calm, he took a moment just to breathe, slowly and evenly.

Once he’d settled a bit, he looked around the room more carefully. He was dressed in soft lounge pants and t-shirt that he recognized from his own luggage. Okay. So he probably had some of his own things.

The suit he’d been wearing at the last party he attended was draped neatly over a clothes valet in the corner of the room and what looked like all the contents of his pockets were placed in a deep, built in compartment on top of the small dresser. He popped open the minuscule closet and found his bags and his shoes parked neatly on the floor.

Okay. He thought again. He had his things and it didn’t look like anything was missing. He was unharmed. He would take care of this and be home before he knew it. Steeling himself, he used the tiny bathroom then left the room.

“Ah, Jared. I’m glad you’re awake. Come, chef will make you some breakfast.”

Jensen Ackles. Jared paused mid-step. There were few people richer or more business savvy than Jared’s father. One of those few was the man sitting in front of Jared now.

Jensen Ackles was a few years older than Jared, if he remembered correctly and had his fingers in many highly diversified pies. He was what Jared’s father liked to refer to as _an honest to god self-made man_ with a level of respect that Jared rarely heard from him.

What could he possibly be doing on Jensen Ackles private jet? Better yet, what was he doing here with a collar and wide leather cuffs on?

Jensen smiled easily. “Come on Jared. Have a seat.”

“What’s going on here?” Jared demanded.

Jensen took a moment to neatly stack the papers he’d been studying into a folder and tuck them into a drawer then clear and shut off his phone and tablet, sliding them against the raised lip of the table.

“What do you remember about last night?” Jensen asked, motioning Jared into a seat across from him.

“Nothing!” Jared exclaimed. “I went to the bar looking to hook up and then I woke up here last night...”

Jensen winced at that and interrupted, “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was already asleep or it would have been handled differently. Are you alright?”

“I was held down and given a sedative against my will on a private jet I don’t even remember getting on.” Jared looked right at Jensen. “No, I’m not alright.”

Jensen leaned back in his seat. “I regret how it happened, Jared. I do. But not that it happened.”

“What even happened?” Jared demanded again.

“You were looking for something, right? With all your aimless trips around the world. All your meaningless fucks. Women, men, anyone you could find that you liked...” Jensen chuckled, “You never found it, so you just kept looking.”

“The only thing I was looking for was a good time,” Jared snapped, “and I found that every single time.”

“Ah, so you’re lying to yourself, I see.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t get frustrated, Jared. That will just make this whole transition harder on you.”

“What transition? What do you mean harder on me? What is going on, dammit!”

Jensen leaned forward, his arms on the desk. “You’re mine now, Jared,” was all he said.

Jared blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You belong to me.”

“No.” He knew it happened of course. That it was pretty commonplace in the circles he frequented. Hell, he’d even been offered a nice pretty slave on more than one occasion. But the slaves he almost always made use of were different from Jared.

First of all, they weren’t listed in Forbes’ 30 Under 30, and they were there of their own free will. Jared wasn’t. He didn’t know how he even got here, much less had agreed to it.

Jensen said nothing, just sat quietly as Jared thought everything through.

“You clearly know who I am,” Jared continued, “so you know you can’t just take me like this and get away with it.”

Jensen didn’t respond.

‘What, do you think you’re getting my money? Because there’s not a chance in hell you’ll get one single dollar from me, so if that’s what this is about, you can forget it. And nothing else, either. You’ll never get anything I have!”

“Jared,” Jensen started, calmly, “look around you. I don’t need your money or your things. I have more than you do, anyway.”

“Then what the fuck is this about?” Jared shouted, pounding on the table.

“I saw you in Amsterdam,” Jensen said quietly.

“What?” Jared asked flummoxed.

“That wasn’t the first time I’ve seen you, of course,” Jensen continued, “but it was the first time I knew you wanted what I could give you.” Jensen tilted his head and stared at Jared.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jared bit out in frustration. Jensen smiled that gentle, knowing smile again that drove Jared absolutely mad even though he’d barely ever seen it. “Tell me!” Jared demanded for what felt like the fiftieth time, slapping his hand palm down on the table.

Jensen immediately reached out, his hand wrapped around Jared’s cuff. “I’m talking about this.”

Jared’s eyes dropped to wide leather on his arm. “I don’t understand.”

“I know you don’t, sweetheart,” Jensen soothed. “I wondered… but now I know you had no idea.”

Jared tried to pull his arm out of Jensen’s grip, but Jensen wouldn’t let go.

“I saw you in Amsterdam,” Jensen repeated, “and you were absolutely beautiful.” Jensen ran his fingers over the supple material of the cuff. “I was a bit confused, myself,” he chuckled. “I have...” Here he paused.

“I have certain tastes, Jared. At first glance, you ticked a few boxes – tall, strong and gorgeous – but the most important trait I look for… well, you didn’t exactly meet that criteria at all.”

Jared was shocked when that stung the slightest bit. “And what criteria is that?” he snarled.

“Shh, settle, sweetheart. I said at first. Don’t get upset,” Jensen soothed.

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

“I’m sorry this is difficult for you sweetheart, if I could...” Jensen started.

“My name is Jared. Not sweetheart.”

“Of course. I apologize.”

“Go on with your story.”

“I was at The Church. It was a Sunday. Where else would I go? It was a spanking day.” Jensen watched Jared carefully.

Memory niggled at Jared. “I remember that. I flogged a pretty little twink until he cried.”

“Yes,” Jensen agreed. “That was what made me think I couldn’t be interested in you.”

Jared frowned.

“I only like submissives,” Jensen spelled out.

“And so you knew I wasn’t your type, but then, what...” Jared worked through what Jensen was saying, “...you changed your mind?”

“Yes.”

Jared frowned again. “What could have possibly changed your mind? I’m not submissive! I’ve never been!”

“That’s not exactly true, though is it, sweetheart.”

“Jared,” he bit out through gritted teeth, “and of course that’s true!”

“I saw you, Jared. You flogged that boy like a pro, that’s true, but it wasn’t until he went to suck your cock that you got hard.”

“I was drunk, that doesn’t mean anything!”

“I watched you after, too, Jared. Saw you stretched, long and lean across one of the couches as you got high. God, you were sexy. So big but sleek, sweat soaked hair spread over the arm. It was all I could do to keep from fucking you right then and there.”

Jared’s breath became choppy, and he could feel his cock twitch even as he was horrified by what he was hearing.

“You had on the tightest pair of leather pants I’ve ever seen and no shirt. I watched the sweat slide down your neck and from under your arms.” Jensen leaned forward, his eyes intent on Jared. “I wanted to lick that sweat right off you, Jared.”

Jared jerked back from Jensen.

“I watched you,” Jensen continued, “watched you smoke and sweat. Watched you rub those insanely long fingers over your pants and that fat dick of yours.”

Jared swallowed loudly.

“I saw you, Jared,” Jensen repeated, “I saw how you watched those boys getting their asses beat and their backs flogged. I watched you. And I moved as close as I could without disturbing you,” Jensen’s chest was heaving in the same rough choppy breaths that Jared’s was now, “and I heard you, Jared. I heard you when you came.”

“So,” Jared’s voice broke and he tried again, “so what? That should prove that I’m not _your kind_.” Jared nearly snarled the last couple words.

“I heard you,” Jensen repeated.

“Make sense, Jensen!” Jared cried out.

Jensen got out of his seat and strode around the table until he was bent over Jared, one hand on each armrest, boxing Jared in. “I heard you say, “Yes, sir.” when you came. Just like that crying little twink did.”

“No,” Jared shook his head.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Jensen spoke slowly and deliberately.

“I don’t know what you want,” Jared breathed, “but it isn’t me.”

“I think it is,” Jensen whispered. “And you want me, too.”

“No,” Jared said again, but Jensen stepped between Jared’s knees and spread his legs, pressing them against the sides of the chair.

“Don’t you?” He asked, sliding his hand down and grabbing at the bulge in Jared’s soft pants.

“I will never submit for you,” Jared hissed, shivering as Jensen massaged the length of his hardening cock.

Jensen just smiled. “Of course you will, sweetheart.”

“You expect me to just give up my life and be nothing but your fuck toy?”

“No. You’ll still have the same life. It’ll just be with me, that’s all.” Jensen said, sliding his knee across the chair seat until it was solid against Jared’s cock. “Rub off against me.”

“No,” Jared reared back, as much as he could, the chair lurching.

“You’ll learn to do what I say soon enough, sweetheart, don’t make it such a struggle. It’ll be better for both of us.”

“I’ll never make things easy for you, Jensen.”

Jensen clucked his tongue. “You won’t be making it hard for me, Jared. I’ll find it no hardship to flog that pretty ass until you give in. But what are you going to do when you have to go out in public and you can’t even sit down?”

“Public,” Jared latched onto that, “so I’m not to be a pathetic sex slave that spends his life tied to your bed?”

Jensen cocked his head a bit, “that would be difficult to explain at first, but if that’s what you want...”

“No, that’s not what I want,” Jared spat, then hitched a breath as Jensen pressed his knee closer at the same time he adjusted his grip on Jared’s cock.

Jensen growled and let go of Jared’s cock, just to latch his hand onto the top of the chair. Jared couldn’t help but lean his head against Jensen’s arm when Jensen put all his weight on the leg he had braced in the chair, causing the seat to dip and Jared’s cock to scrub against it.

The muscles in Jensen’s arm flexed as he loomed over Jared, “I said rub off on my knee, Jared, and that’s what I meant.”

“Ahh, fuck you,” Jared gritted, his hips taking up a rhythm against his will. “You might make me… Oh god… You might make me come, but you will never,” Jared spat that word, “make me yours.”

Jensen laughed, a deep, dark thing that simultaneously turned Jared on and made him even angrier, and reached for Jared’s neck, burying his fingers in the back of Jared’s collar and tugging it tight against Jared’s throat. “You already are.”

Jared came with a choked off scream and then pried his hands off the chair arms and tried to push Jensen away. “Get off of me!”

Jensen chuckled, his voice low and crackling with tension and anger. “How about I get off _on you_?”

“What? Don’t you da...” Jared cut off as Jensen pulled out his cock and, with one hard twist, came across Jared’s face and neck.

Jared hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath as Jensen smeared the cum across his skin. “Fuck you, Jensen,” he sputtered, trying to regulate his breath.

“You have to understand things, Jared. This is how it’s going to be from now on.”

“For how long,” Jared spat. “How long do I have to put up with this until you get tired of me and go looking for someone more willing?”

Jensen tucked his cock back into place and straightened his clothes. ‘I don’t plan on ever giving you up, sweetheart,” he stated plainly.

Jared started, silenced for the moment.

“But I won’t take you until you’re willing, either.”

“You’ve got one hell of a wait then,” Jared croaked.

Jensen just smiled that stupidly understanding smile and ran his fingers through the cum on Jared’s face. “Go clean up, Jared. We’ll be in Beijing in the next couple of hours.” Jensen stepped away, but paused, “Also, I’ve taken the liberty of having your Paris and New York apartments packed up and your things moved to mine. Someone will come in once a month to clean and check on them until you decide if you want to sell them or not.”

“What? You had no right!”

Jensen simply smiled. “I have every right. You’re with me from now on, Jared. I didn’t have an apartment in New Orleans. It’s kind of stupid now that I think about it. I’ll buy some things next time we’re there. Was there any other property I don’t know about?”

“I can’t believe this,” Jared muttered.

“We can worry about all this later. I shouldn’t have brought it up right now. I apologize.” Jensen stepped back to his seat, then continued. “Everything you own is still yours, Jared. I’m not taking anything from you.”

“Hah!” Jared exclaimed. “I’m not worried about my fucking apartments. It’s my freedom I’m worried about.”

“Oh, sweetheart. One of these days you’ll realize,” Jensen said, “that’s exactly what I’m offering you.”

Jared turned and headed back to the room. It wasn’t until he was clean and dry and dressed in his remarkably unwrinkled suit that his anger ran out. What was he going to do?

Jensen Ackles was clearly insane. But he was richer than Jared even thought about being and more powerful besides. Jared had no idea why Jensen had decided to latch onto him. All he knew was that he needed out. He was already…

Jared closed his eyes as he realized that not only was he thinking about how much he wanted Jensen, but that he’d had his fingers tucked into the wide cuff on his other hand, rubbing the leather like it was the thing that was going to save him. To hear Jensen tell it, it was. Jared couldn’t – wouldn’t – accept that.

He knew who he was. He knew who he was. He…

When Jensen found him an hour later, Jared was sitting on the edge of the bed, reminding himself exactly who he was. He was strong. He was powerful. He was smart.

He was not Jensen’s.

**

As Jared stepped off the plane in China, it was all he could do to stay civil. As Jensen had mentioned, he’d removed Jared’s wide leather collar. Jared couldn’t stop his fingers from tracing his skin, but he made sure no one was around to see him do it.

He and Jensen settled in to their hotel and headed out for some food. Jared spoke only when forced to to Jensen, but chattered away to the servers and people they met along the way. Jensen didn’t comment. Once back in the motel room, Jared showered and went to bed with his back to Jensen without more than ten words between them.

He heard Jensen sigh as he went to sleep, keeping firmly on his own side of the bed.

**

“I’m sorry,” the man bowed deeply to Jensen and then to Jared. “He will not buy without that particular parcel of land. Perhaps you will be able to come up with _something_ before you leave tomorrow.”

Jensen nodded, his mind already occupied with trying to solve his latest dilemma.

Watching Jensen work was fascinating. Jared had been shocked when Jensen had included him, introducing him as a colleague instead of anything personal. Jensen had exuded confidence and charm and was quick thinking and able to pivot quickly from one topic to another. He’d worked through every issue but one.

Sinopec was a Chinese petroleum company, and the CEO was very interested in diversifying into America. Jensen’s staff had sent the owner several currently available and optioned properties for consideration, and he’d quickly settled on one. Unfortunately, when Jensen arrived and they began discussing it, it became clear that that particular property should have never been offered as available.

Situated in a less desirable but still nice area of New York, the view of a few precious trees and scant vegetation and wildlife had drawn in the Chinese group and Jensen couldn’t get them to change their mind no matter what he tried.

Back at the hotel, Jared covertly studied Jensen as he stared a map, whiskey at his elbow and his face brooding.

“Paper maps? Really? How old are you anyway?” Jared goaded pushing his way into Jensen’s space. “What is the problem with that building? Can’t you just throw money at someone and take care of it?”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared, taking time to take a long swallow of his drink before replying. “It’s not the money or even the building. It’s who uses the building.”

Jared waited for Jensen to continue.

“It’s a day care and after school center for moderate to low income families. In the winter, it’s also used as overflow to some of the area homeless shelters. It was a real battle just to get them the zoning and permits they needed. The community didn’t want either enterprise that close to them.” Jensen took another drink.

“I heard about it, and I knew how important it could be for that area of the city. A few of the right words in the right ears, a little bit of money to grease the wheel, and voila. Unfortunately, the building’s owner died and her family had it up for sale before her body was cold.”

Jensen snorted. “The only reason it hasn’t been sold yet is that they’re asking an arm, a leg and a few ribs for it. I don’t know what will happen when it finally does sell.”

Jared shook his head at Jensen’s denseness. “Buy the building, Jensen. Keep the current managerial staff or hire some more. You can afford it, and they could stop worrying about losing their space.”

Jensen just stared at Jared for a moment. “I can honestly say I never considered that. Being a landlord isn’t really in my wheelhouse.” Jensen cocked his head. “I never fucking even considered that.”

Jared tapped his temple. “Smarts, Jensen. Like, look at this.” Jared tapped a spot on the map in front of him. "They’re fixated on this building, but my apartment was only four blocks away.” Jared dragged his finger across the map. “This is a much more lucrative area, but right here,” he moved his finger back a bit, “is a property that’s been for sale for nearly a year now. It’s directly across from your daycare and has the same view of the park, just from the other side and three blocks closer to the business side of the city.”

Jensen focused on the map. “Son of a bitch. When was the last time you saw that property available?”

“I was in New York three days ago.”

“Son of a bitch,” Jensen repeated. He grabbed his tablet, quickly mapping and pulling up a street view of the property Jared was talking about. Quickly, he made a call. “Sarah, I need you to make a couple of purchases for me. Of course I know what time it is there. This is important. Fine, I’ll wait.”

Jensen smiled at Jared, but he could feel him looking speculatively at him at the same time. “Yep, still here. Nope, I wasn’t a nightmare. I need you buy two properties for me. Yes, two. Alright, there is a property at 473 44th street that _somehow_ didn’t make it into your report. Don’t cuss me; you’re the one that overlooked it.”

Jared could hear her succinct response from across the room.

“Mmhmm, and the property at 4102 5th avenue. Yes, the daycare. Let me know as soon as it’s done. About an hour?” Jensen nodded along to whatever she was saying. “Great. Oh, and get me a new hire packet. All the contracts. Have it sent directly to my apartment in Amsterdam. I’ll be there tomorrow night.” Jensen looked up suddenly. “Jared Padalecki. No, no need for background checks or any of that. Yes, I’m sure. What position? What is your title?” Jensen laughed as she hung up.

“What are you playing at?” Jared demanded.

“Nothing. You did the job better than my current staff, so it’s now your job. Simple as that.”

“So, I’m your employee now, not your slave?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Jared. You are still mine.”

Jared rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom. As he readied himself for bed, he couldn’t help but be a little excited. He’d had jobs before, but none he’d actually earned on his own. He found himself wondering idly what he’d be doing and if he’d be working closely with Jensen. Catching himself, he scowled into the mirror and stormed off to sleep.

**

Jared hadn’t allowed himself to wonder why they were back in Amsterdam. He told himself it was for business. He believed it, too, right up until Jensen answered the door and clapped his hands in what almost looked like glee.

“I know you don’t have fetish wear here, Jared, so I took the liberty of getting you some. Not that we’ll be wearing it long, it’s Naked Bar night!”

Jared’s heart sank. He’d actually started to truly like and respect Jensen, and now this. Taking the package, he watched as Jensen smile slowly faded.

“Jared?”

“I’ll just go in there and try these on,” Jared indicated the guest room.

Buttery leather trousers and a supple chest harness made from what felt like the same leather as his collar and cuffs. They fit flawlessly. _Great_. Jared couldn’t wait.

*

Church was busier than normal and Jared swallowed down his resentment and anger when Jensen pulled him to a stop at the coat check. Jared dutifully slipped out of his clothes, purposefully ignoring Jensen as he did the same.

He turned to enter the club, when Jensen stopped him. Jared turned to see Jensen holding a leash.

“I’m sorry you’re not settled on this yet,” Jensen murmured as he attached the long leash to his collar. “I had hoped things were different after Beijing. I...” he paused for a moment, wrapping and unwrapping the leash around his fist. “I thought we were becoming friends.”

Jared had too, but then Jensen had to go and remind him what he was really interested in, and it wasn’t Jared’s brain.

“I know you think it’s too early,” he continued, “but this is a safe place. One you’ve been to and one you know. It’ll make it easier as you learn.”

Jared set his jaw and remained quiet.

Jensen led him out into the club.

Jensen was correct. Jared had been in this club numerous times and had been naked for most of them. It wasn’t the nudity that bothered him, it was coming in here for the first time since he’d had his freedom taken away. He felt out of place and vulnerable. He didn’t like it at all.

Jensen guided him to the bar, the leash loose in his grip. “What would you like?”

“Single malt,” Jared answered shortly. He and Jensen spent a bit of time just drinking in silence, the heavy techno beat of the music a counterpoint to the pounding of his heart. He must have been moving to the music without realizing it, because Jensen gestured to the dance floor.

“Go ahead. Dance. I’ll be right here.”

Jared danced, the slide of the leash and handle over his back and ass a disturbingly sensual feeling. He danced with twinks and bears and a transman with the most glorious strap on he’d ever seen. When he dared, he would glance back to find Jensen watching him. He was sometimes talking to someone else, but he never looked away.

Something dark and dangerous grew in Jared’s heart. He’d just been blindly going along with this as if he had no say in the matter at all. He’d show Jensen.

He snagged the next twink that looked at him sideways, and it wasn’t long before the pretty little thing was rubbing himself over every inch of Jared he could. His hands and mouth were everywhere. Jared had just closed his eyes, the twink’s lips heading south past his belly button when he felt two things simultaneously – his collar tightened around his throat and the boy disappear.

“I said you were mine, Jared. I meant that. And no one touches what is mine.”

Jared scoffed, but Jensen tightened the leash a few more times around his fist. “Let’s see how much you like being on the other end of the flogger, shall we?”

Jared struggled, but even with his shorter stature, Jensen manhandled him across the floor with ease. “Stop it, Jensen. I’m sorry, okay?” Jensen and Jared were both high profile, powerful men. They couldn’t afford to have rumors swirling, even in Amsterdam.

“I know you’re sorry, Jared, but I can’t let this go unpunished. I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry that I’ve gone about this all the wrong way. I should have never let you flounder like this for the last few days. I should have...” Jensen pressed his fingers into his eyes. “I should have started how I meant to go on.”

“Even if I don’t want it?” Jared asked as he stepped into a private room and turned to face Jensen.

Jensen looked pained, but pointed at the thick wooden pole in the corner of the room. “What is your safeword, Jared?”

“November,” Jared whispered.

“Grab hold of the cuffs on the stake, Jared. I won’t restrain you this time, but this _is_ happening.”

Jared didn’t reply.

“Why are we here, Jared?”

“I let someone else touch me,” Jared repeated dully.

“I understand, Jared. I do. But I have to do this.” Jensen briefly cupped Jared’s head. “Fifteen lashes. That’s all. You can do that. Count them off.”

There was a moment of stillness then the tap of the cool leather falls of the flogger against Jared’s back. “Here we go.”

The first lash was nothing like Jared expected. He felt like the entire side of his back was on fire, though he’d only felt the actual flogger in a relatively concentrated spot.

“Count, Jared.”

“One,” Jared gasped.

“Good, Jared.” Jensen continued, laying the flogger down on different spots on Jared’s back, spreading the pain over his entire upper back, avoiding his sides and his lower back.

Jared stopped counting somewhere around strike eight, but Jensen couldn’t bring himself to punish Jared any further for it. He merely took up counting them himself.

“Fourteen. Fifteen. Alright, Jared. We’re done. Jared?”

Jensen reached out for Jared, who stood trembling, hands still locked around the leather restraints attached to the top of the sturdy pole.

“Jared?”

Jared jerked violently away from Jensen as his fingers brushed against the back of Jared’s arm. He whirled around, eyes wild, his mouth forming one word over and over – November.

“Oh, Jared,” Jensen reached out for him again, but Jared flung himself away from Jensen and scrambled for the door. Jensen was dumbstruck for a moment but then ran after him. He had fucked up everything.

Jensen was in such a panic that he nearly missed Jared, crumpled onto the floor just a few steps from the door. “Oh, Jared no.”

Jared looked up at Jensen. “November.”

“Shh. It’s all over, Jared. It’s all over.”

He slid down the wall beside Jared and gently laid his hand on the feverish skin of Jared’s naked arm. He wondered how things had gotten so fucked up so quickly. How had he misjudged what Jared needed so badly?

They might have stayed there for hours. Jensen lost track of everything other than Jared’s labored breath.

Eventually, he felt a feather light touch on the skin of his leg, and Jared eased his way off of the floor and into Jensen’s lap. Jensen clutched Jared to him, avoiding the painful spots of Jared’s back. Sometime soon, he’d have to check and clean Jared’s back, and Jared would need pain relievers and food and soft clothing. For now, he simply sat, back and legs screaming on the hard cold floor.

“I don’t want to want this,” Jared said.

“I know, Jared. I know.”

“But I do.”

Jensen simply held him, the only sound in his head the distant pounding music and Jared’s beating heart.

 

 


End file.
